zodiacwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Sheet
After you have been accepted into Zodiac Wars, you will need to fill out a character sheet. The character sheet is important because it tells people more about your character. There are several areas to fill out. Name: Name of your character. Team: '''What team your character is on '''Star Sign: '''What star sign your character is '''Founder: '''If your character follows or obeys a certain founder, who is it. '''HT: '''Character height '''WT: '''Character weight '''Age: '''Character Age '''Race: '''Character Race The next part of the character sheet has a couple steps to take into consideration. If you have ever played D&D or another table top game of that sort you may understand.'' Every character is given 25 points to spend on health, attack, defense, speed, and luck.'' '''Health: '''Every character starts off with 10 health. You can add more health using skill points. '''Attack: '''Determines just how strong your character is. Less points, weaker the character. More points, stronger the character. '''Defense: Determines how much of a hit your character can take. Less points, the more fragile the character. More points, the more durable the character. Speed: '''Determines how fast your character is. This can help with dodging as well as running. Less points, slower. More points, faster. '''Luck: '''Determines the chance of luck. The Chinese Team for example might use luck in order to have a better chance to get help from their zodiac animals. The Celtic Team might use luck to help gain information. Less luck, less of a chance something happens. More luck, more of a chance something happens. Attributes are at a set point level: 20. This is to prevent people from making their characters too strong. There are 3 aspects to using attribute points. The first aspect is associated with the star sign attribute. The second is based on very strong skills/powers the individual character has. The third is based on simple skills/abilities/powers that the character has. '''Star Sign Attribute: The star sign attribute is a skill associated with the individual zodiac sign (Will be explained in detail on a different page). This skill takes 10 points to use during a single challenge/battle and can only be used once during a single challenge/battle. Individual Strong skill/power: Every character is allowed one or two strong skill(s) or power(s) that could give them an advantage during the challenge and/or battle. This skill takes 5 points to use. If you're out of attribute points, then you can't use this skill. Individual normal skill/power: Every character has a wide range of skills, abilities, and powers that are not connected to the normal attack, defense, speed, or luck of a character. These skills take 1 point to use and if you're out of points, then you can't use them. The bio of your character is just a simple personality description or something about them that you feel should be listed. (please refer to the list of star signs to see which personality traits you should consider) Every character has a set of skills and/or weapons that they will use during the challenges/battles. Please consult your team Founder to make sure your skills/weapons are acceptable. We want to avoid over powered characters.